


Your Sin Lost His Head

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Series: Trittico della morte [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drama, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Routine, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Определись, Данте. Хватит сбегать от очевидного. Теперь ты не нужен даже призракам прошлого.Но ты нужен Ви. Готов ли ты к этому?
Relationships: Dante/V (Devil May Cry)
Series: Trittico della morte [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938697
Kudos: 4





	Your Sin Lost His Head

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: kaplanymer
> 
> Pay no mind what other voices say  
> They don't care about you  
> Like I do  
> Like I do  
> ©A Perfect Circle — Pet

Ви смотрит сквозь толпу, выискивая его взглядом, и кусает губы.

Снова обкусывает, не замечая этого.

Неро держит своё пиво — опустевшая бутылка нужна, чтобы только занять руки, — и следит за ним не отрываясь.

Да, на Ви приятно смотреть, как касаться — влажной кожи, застрявших в волосах блёсток, профиля в приглушённом свете.

Замеревший, напряженный. Он весь — ожидание.

Пальцы, скользящие по краю стакана с соком.

Коснуться — отвлечь, коснуться — стать причиной раздражения. Он тяжело реагирует на чужих.

Неро — чужой.

Наверное, стоит ему сказать.

«Парень, перестань ходить кругами. Так, словно он тебе уже снится в душных снах, после бесконечных сражений в Кровавом Дворце».

Неро весь в этом заинтересованном взгляде.

«Перестань смотреть. Скажи».

Ви признаёт честность. Несмотря на то, что скрывает за одними только татуировками больше, чем Неро может вообразить.

Но ему и не нужно. Не нужно отвечать за Ви, успокаивать, давать ощутить твёрдую землю под ногами. Любить.

На самом деле, любить Ви легко. Он весь в желании отдать всё, что есть за душой. За душой у него кошмары, ужасы прошлого, быстро подживающие розовые полосы на бедре и болезненная искренность.

Он непримирим с жалостью, как и с собственным желанием быть принятым.

Неро смотрит с сочувствием. Со стремлением защитить, даже не зная от чего. У него въевшиеся под кожу рыцарский кодекс и фортунское милосердие. Пусть он сам и не признается в этом.

Там, где он видит слабость, Данте видит силу.

То, как Ви справляется с повседневным ужасом. С дневными кошмарами.

Его сны спокойны хотя бы потому, что очередная доза препарата гарантирует это.

Хотя Ви по-прежнему важно получать обратную реакцию.

Он почти не различает смущение и замешательство. Иногда путается в эмоциях, особенно, если они направлены на него. Благодаря таблеткам, предпоследним в большом списке, его это мало волнует.

Иногда пугается собственных слов. Иногда путает собственные кошмары с реальностью.

Это было неделю назад. Когда он схватился за пистолет, взвёл курок и выстрелил в Моррисона, потому что увидел в нём кого-то другого. Кого-то чужого.

Он промазал.

Ви совершенно не умеет извиняться, ему не у кого было учиться. Но тогда он не отдавал себе отчета о чём просит. А просил он о контроле. И доверял в этом вопросе безоговорочно.

Ви не извинился, он сказал «Скажи мне, что делать» и это было так… естественно. Так просто — стать за него ответственным.

Ведь очевидно, у Ви есть некоторые проблемы. И он сам с ними не справится.

Каким бы сильным он не был, предел всегда оказывался так близко.

Данте не оставляет его одного. Старается. Иногда охота заставляет его отсутствовать дольше, чем требуется. Но иногда деньги и принципиальность заказчиков важнее, чем страхи Ви. Хотя бы потому, что с деньгами и таблетками его жизнь можно было сделать лучше, чем без них.

Когда он пропадает надолго, то оставляет Ви под присмотром Триш. Ей хватает сил, чтобы справиться с ним, если что-то идёт не так.

Но очевидно, когда Данте нет рядом — не так идёт абсолютно всё.

И он старается не оставлять Ви одного. Даже в переполненном клубе, когда уходит отчитываться перед заказчиком, рядом находится Неро.

А возвращаясь через пёструю толпу, с изрядно потяжелевшим кошельком, не может отказать себе в наблюдении за тем, как Ви ищет его взглядом. Сосредоточенно, напряженно, так, словно его жизнь зависит от этого. И в какой-то степени это действительно так.

Данте нужен ему, чтобы поддерживать её подобие на приемлемом уровне.

Нужен.

Поэтому Данте всё ещё здесь, а не сорвался в Ад, наматывая мили по бесплодным равнинам и совершая очередную жатву. Топя скорбь, о причинах которой не хотел помнить, в крови. Своей и чужой.

Он нужен здесь.

Чтобы Ви, наконец заметив его, улыбнулся и расслабил напряжённые плечи. А Неро смущённо поправил растрепавшиеся волосы и попросил бармена повторить заказ, пиво для себя, вишнёвый сок для Ви и воду для него.

Данте не пьёт, когда Ви рядом. То есть, он не пьёт уже довольно давно.

Алкоголь нельзя мешать с таблетками. Ви нельзя мешать свою кровь с его. И они как-то с этим справляются.

Неро совершенно фальшиво спрашивает, перекрикивая музыку, не пора ли им пойти куда-нибудь, где потише. Спрашивает, смотря на Ви. Слишком очевидно.

Данте прячет усмешку за стаканом.

Ви хмурится, Ви не понимает.

Данте забирает у него из рук трость и мягко подталкивает к танцполу.

Его лишь надо иногда направлять, напоминать о чём-то совершенно обычном.

— Тебе нужно немного расслабиться. Давай, Неро не причинит тебе вреда. Может быть, несколько раз наступит на ногу, но не более.

— Воспитание не позволит ему извиниться, — Ви возвращает ему усмешку.

— Конечно нет.

Ви обхватывает запястье Неро и тянет за собой. Туда, где запах чужих духов оседает на языке. Туда, где нельзя избежать чужих прикосновений. Все слишком близко, но это не имеет значения. Как и почти объятия, как и попытка двигаться синхронно, пока они не находят общий ритм.

Неро краснеет до кончиков волос.

Закрывший глаза Ви этого не замечает. Он выглядит таким спокойным посреди разношёрстной толпы незнакомцев. Потому что внимание полудемона принадлежит только ему — жжёт кожу так явно. И этого достаточно, чтобы противостоять всему миру.

А только в яростном отделении себя от всех остальных он и существует.

И в подчинении ничего не значащим фразам.

Ви — изломанное подобие кого-то другого. В нём иногда проступают совершенно иные черты.

Но Данте не ошибается. И никогда не даёт ему другого имени, даже в своих мыслях. Он тоже честен, когда позволяет Ви быть самим собой.

И в то же время Данте готов признаться, что если бы не слабость Ви, всё бы сложилось иначе. Если бы не его нужда, не было бы смысла набивать рисунок на чистую кожу и окрашивать светлые волосы в чёрный цвет.

Ви стоит по щиколотку в ледяной воде. Корочка поверх заживающего участка кожи покрыта трещинами. Ви спрашивает, кто он.

Тогда Данте приходится определять его. Брать на себя ответственность. Быть опорой. Его проводником в этом мире. Так много ролей, о которых он раньше не имел ни малейшего понятия. Невозможно отказаться.

Ви ему доверяет. И почему-то в этот раз страшно сделать что-то не так, страшно сломать. Проснуться и понять, что его больше нет, но… Данте справляется.

Иногда ему кажется, что если отвернуться — Ви тут же сольётся с тенью, перестанет существовать.

Иногда ему кажется, что Ви его самый страшный кошмар.

***

У Ви нет представлений о том, что публичные сцены сексуального характера — не приемлемы.

Ви весь в ощущении горячего рта на своей коже.

На прикосновении языка и зубов.

Ви честен в своей привязанности. Даже если это так невовремя.

Дальше по улице пронзительно кричат демоны, попавшие под жало Красной Королевы. Неро смеётся, раскидывая их и заставляя танцевать под выстрелы из револьвера.

Сухой ночной воздух пропитан запахом пороха и крови.

Ви тяжело дышит, облокотившись на стену. Ви отбрасывает трость — как будто ему плевать, что все демоны теперь знают, что они здесь — и притягивает его к себе, держа за отвороты плаща.

Данте одной рукой поддерживает его под спину. Всматривается в лицо, ожидая дальнейших действий.

Старается не торопить, несмотря на то, что лезвия кос скребут по асфальту где-то совсем рядом.

Если Ви чего-то хочет — Данте даёт ему это.

И не имеет значения что именно.

Когда Ви будит его ночью и говорит, что не может смыть кровь, он легко подхватывает его на руки и, стоя под струями горячей воды, долго трёт мочалкой рисунок на коже. Пока она не становится розовой под тёмными разводами. А в запотевшем зеркале он целует в отражении кого-то другого.

Но Данте не бьёт стёкла.

Конечно, никакой крови не было.

Когда Ви спрашивает о ночных заказчиках, что шумят и не дают ему заснуть, он обещает больше никого не впускать. Обещает оберегать его сон. Сидя на полу рядом с кроватью и наматывая на пальцы золотую цепочку, он слушает тишину. Он думает, что в аду всегда слишком тихо.

В агентстве никого не было уже третью неделю. Неро зачем-то оставляет для него деньги в конверте под дверью.

Только нужно ли Ви беспокоиться об этом? Наверное, нет.

Так что, когда Ви тянет его на себя прямо посреди задания, в нескольких минутах от схватки — Данте может сказать ему «нет». Но давать что-то Ви, быть тем, кто утоляет его нужду… это его выбор.

Близость демонов жжёт кровь адреналином.

Как и дыхание Ви напротив его губ. Его глаза влажно блестят в темноте.

Поцелуй выходит мокрым, сбитым. Горячим.

Ви сосёт его язык.

До боли цепляется пальцами за волосы, царапая кожу головы. Но это только заставляет Данте плотнее прижаться к нему, жар в груди разгорается сильнее.

Одно из самых больших достоинств Ви — он не играет. Не провоцирует. Не хитрит.

Прижимает его широкую ладонь к своему паху и нетерпеливо двигает бёдрами.

Даёт понять свои намерения.

Некоторые препараты делают его равнодушным к близости. И к агонии.

Но не все.

Он тихо стонет, поджимая пальцы в сандалиях, и откидывается назад. Не заботясь, что испачкается в кирпичной пыли. Шнуровка натягивается на груди, когда он выгибается. Подставляется под ладонь.

Данте целует подставленную шею. Его ведёт от запаха Ви. От его открытости. От его желания размывать границы допустимого.

Он приспускает штаны на его бёдрах. Ткань натягивается, не давая Ви раздвинуть ноги шире.

На нём нет белья.

Данте с силой гладит тёплую кожу, заставляя кровь приливать к паху. Обхватывает пальцами член и несколько раз оттягивает нежную шкурку. Громко сглатывает.

Возбуждение привычно разгорается внутри, как накапливаемая демоническая сила. Сладко жалит, до красных всполохов перед глазами.

Тень в неверном свете уцелевшего фонаря расправляет шипастые крылья, да вот только оценить некому.

Ви кусает его губы, трётся о щетину своими гладкими щеками, пока кожа не начинает краснеть.

Терпения у него всегда не хватает.

Но разве Данте здесь не для того, чтобы ему помочь?

— Всё хорошо, Ви. Ты можешь это сделать, если хочешь.

Ви кивает, облизывая губы. Придерживает ладонь Данте и толкается бёдрами. Насухую, торопливо, словно боится упустить момент. Несдержанно стонет и смотрит ему в глаза. Ждёт поощрения, ждёт разрешения, ждёт принятого за него решения — будет ли это быстро или же медленно.

Он так не…

Данте не даёт себе возможности додумать эту мысль. Сплёвывает в кулак густую слюну и быстро дрочит ему так, как дрочил бы себе.

Тесно и туго.

И Ви задыхается прямо над ухом. Хрипит, выплёвывает пересохшими губами что-то, похожее на его имя. И какие-то проклятия.

Такой невежливый.

Данте усмехается, бодает его, заставляя снова откинуть голову, и целует под подбородком. С усилием втягивает кожу в рот, оставляя наливающиеся красным метки.

В тишине влажные звуки перемежаются с сорванным дыханием.

Ви долго не может кончить. Он всхлипывает, кусая губы, сильно жмурится. Как будто все прикосновения Данте причиняют ему боль.

Но это не так.

Когда они спят вместе, находятся рядом, делят одно пространство — единственная боль для Ви, что у него есть, это слишком крепкие объятия. Он забывает о том, каково это — сражаться с тем, кто ему дорог. И не собирается напоминать об этом Ви.

У слова «ответственность», на удивление, много граней.

И пусть быть ответственным за удовольствие — одна из самых приятных.

Ви хватается рукой за плечо Данте, не отпускает. Но смотрит туда, где ещё пару секунд назад были слышны выстрелы и щёлканье жвал.

Часто дышит, закусывая губу. И течёт под пальцами, перед скорой разрядкой.

Очевидно, Неро на них смотрит.

Не на них — на Ви.

Его молчаливое присутствие там, куда не достаёт свет фонаря, неожиданно успокаивает. Он позаботился о демонах.

И не стремится им помешать.

Данте почти чувствует его заинтересованный взгляд. Но не позволяет себе отвлечься.

Ви задушенно стонет, пачкая семенем его ладонь. Касается открытым ртом его губ, не имея сил на поцелуй. Но всё ещё такой же нуждающийся в нём.

И не боящийся это демонстрировать.

Данте мягко целует его в лоб.

Они приводят себя в порядок, сохраняя молчаливое единение.

Неро, видимо, уходит проверять соседний квартал. По крайней мере, он с облегчением замечает, что парня нет рядом.

Ви бережно поправляет на нём одежду, оставляет поцелуй на щеке.

— Не перестаёшь меня подлавливать.

— Ты хотел отвлечься. Я — лишь отражение твоих желаний.

— Видимо, проблем у меня с ними нет, — Данте поднял трость и протянул рукоятью к нему. — Как и с их реализацией.

Ви выдохнул, облизывая губы, и хрипло рассмеялся.

***

Его причина быть здесь. Его маленький осколок ада.

Ви сидит напротив, улыбается уголками губ. Тусклая лампочка смягчает черты его лица, заставляет выглядеть ещё моложе.

Ви выбирает своим оружием слова.

По-другому он не смог бы причинить боль.

Пули не застревают в призраках.

— Ты ведь знаешь. Его больше нет, — Ви тянется к нему через стол, но Данте отдёргивает руку.

Стискивает зубы, чтобы не сказать то, о чём пожалеет. Смотрит укоряюще.

— Его нет очень давно.

Ви почти ложится грудью на стол, чтобы дотянуться до него.

Въедливый, как кислота.

— Ты сам это сделал. Помнишь? — Ви касается сухими губами его руки. — Моё существование — свидетельство братоубийства. Я — твоя правда.

Ви говорит. Ви ищет его предохранитель. Ви пытается понять, как он устроен.

Только вот у Данте уже давно нет курка. С ночи на Темен-Ни-Гру. Но откуда бы Ви об этом знать?

За окном загораются фонари. На кухне темно, но им обоим не нужен свет.

— Я убью тебя.

Слова царапают горло.

— Хорошо, — легко соглашается Ви и всё же льнёт к нему всем телом. — Сделай это. Я устал ждать.

Так вот чего он хотел?

— Я очень устал, Данте.

Ждал, чтобы отнять последнее. Стал его тенью, залез ему под кожу, бережно обхватил руками сердце. Чтобы его раздавить. Но ведь от этого демоны не умирают. Он не может не знать об этом.

— Я заслужил. Дай мне покой. Если сможешь.

Данте не спрашивает «почему ты выбрал меня?», ведь ответ очевиден.

Если Ви чего-то хочет — Данте даёт ему это.

***

Неро обходит лужу, чтобы не запачкать обувь. Вешает плащ на вешалку. Случайно смахивает газету со стола. Спотыкается об оборванный телефонный провод.

Ругается вполголоса, когда задевает локтём забрызганную кровью стену.

Блики от его металлической руки солнечными зайчиками скользят по потолку агентства.

Он садится на пол рядом с Данте и кладёт голову ему на плечо.

Придерживает его за подбородок, поворачивая к себе и стирает большим пальцем с заросшей жёсткой щетиной щеки влажный след.

Голова Ви лежит у него на коленях.

Неро нагибается и целует его закрытые веки.

Тишина в агентстве такая же живая, как и шум того, что они зовут миром, за этими стенами. Мерно шумит вентилятор, на кухне капает вода, гудит холодильник.

Данте не глядя находит влажную ладонь Неро и крепко её сжимает.

Горло сдавливает спазм, и слова не идут.

Он бы хотел сказать, что всё хорошо. Что они это преодолеют.

Но не справляется.

Он не справляется.


End file.
